


Anywhere, Anyhow

by geniustakethewheel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniustakethewheel/pseuds/geniustakethewheel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine moments in the life of Steve and Bucky, plus one random au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Timberwolf by Muzzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt: put your playlist on shuffle, write a fic inspired by each song, stop writing when the song is over, post.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Timberwolf, by Muzzy

The forest was always dark, when you got to the inner parts, where the branches overlapped until the sun itself couldn't see the ground. But at night, on this particular night, the darkness seemed a living thing, something that could reach out and clutch you and never let you go. 

To Bucky, the darkness was a friend. To his quarry, the darkness was a death knoll.

Bucky could hear his prey crashing through the trees, all subtly and secrecy forgotten in the mad bid for escape. He was athletic, leaping over branches and twisting between trunks and never losing his footing. But these woods were Bucky's home ground. And there would be no escape for any he chose to hunt.

The quarry glanced back. His blue eyes were huge, wary, reflecting what little light there was. For a human, he was startlingly beautiful, almost ethereal in his desperate grace.

Bucky slowed his leaping from branch to branch. He watched as the man ran, leaves crumbling to dust beneath his feet, breaths deafening in the near silence of the surrounding night. 

Well. Perhaps Bucky could let one go. Just this once.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by The Technician, by Matduke

It'd been two weeks since Steve had disappeared.

Two grueling exhausting weeks in which the entire team had collectively gotten about two hours of sleep, following every lead, going over and over CCTV footage and interrogation transcripts. Tony had sent Jarvis into the depths of social media, Natasha had called in favors from old contacts, Clint prowled the rooftops of the city looking for any suspicious behavior at all. And there was nothing.

Until there was.

Bucky waited, silent and still, against the door frame then burst into motion. He cracked the lock with a spray of machine gun fire, kicked the door open, and took point into the warehouse. A cacophony of noise greeted his entrance, men scrambling for their weapons, scattering away from Bucky's relentless advance. Bullets pinged off his metal arm, or battered uselessly against his bullet proof vest. But none of it stopped him.

Nothing could stop him from getting Steve back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Through the Dark, by Rogue. Unfinished.

The trenches smelled of death. They were long since abandoned, the endless streams of gunfire and artillery having moved to some other front. But the smell remained, a morbid reminder for all who came after.

The smell was the least of Bucky's worries at the moment.

"Listen to me, Steve, you have to hold this pressure down, okay, you're gonna be alright," Bucky murmured, heart clenching in his chest as the blood kept pooling in the dirt beneath Steve's thigh. Steve nodded dazedly, blinking and gritting his teeth against the pain. He didn't move to follow Bucky's instructions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by The Covenant, by Droptek

The thing was massive, far more than it had any right to be. It fell out the sky, a colossal behemoth of unstoppable destruction, moving wherever it chose and pushing aside anything in it's way, be it cars or people or skyscrapers or bridges. It was a force of nature.

Of course, that didn't stop Steve from thinking it looked a little like a slug.

Well, there was nothing for it. It would have to be taken down before it could do too much damage. Stark was leading one right their way, an insignificant speck of red and gold against the backdrop of metal and flesh that took up the entire horizon behind him. Steve hefted his shield in readiness. It was time to do his job.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Breakdown, by Noisestorm

New York had changed in 70 years.

Steve's first look at the city had been doomed to failure from the start. He'd just woken, to a jarring mix of familiar and bizarre, to a game on the radio he knew couldn't be real, he'd been there. To a woman who told him everything was alright was a twitch in her eye and a panic button in her hand. So he'd raced crashed through a wall into the future, and the future was blinding and ear shattering, and full of people who wanted to lie to him. 

Not his best day.

But the longer Steve lived in the future, the closer he looked at all the parts that made it up, the more beauty he saw in it.

He saw a woman sitting in a cafe with a nearly invisible pair of ear buds, calling her husband on the other side of the planet. He saw a little boy being wheeled out of a hospital in a chair grinning at his newly transplanted cybernetic prosthetic, his parents crying. 

The future wasn't so bad.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Boombox, by Throttle

Bucky had always liked pretty girls. He'd liked having them on his arm, smiling at some inane joke he'd made. Or linked arm in arm with each other, strutting through a crowd in downtown, with Steve and him following in their wake. Bucky liked to dance with them, liked his huge hands on their tiny waists. He tried not to think too much about whose tiny waist he'd rather put his hands around.

Then he went to war, and Steve followed him but bigger. He fell off a train. He lost 70 years of time frozen in a chamber or killing people for the wrong side. And when he came to himself again, there was Steve, patiently waiting. Telling him, I'm with you to the end of the line.

Bucky recovered. He stayed away for a while, then he came back to Steve. As always seems to happen. He learned to laugh again. He learned how to dance in the new world.

And now, there are these new things called "gay bars."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Walkers, by Stephen Walking. Unfinished.

Globalization was strange in Steve's day, and it'd only gotten stranger in the time he'd been asleep. 

Steve had grown up used to not having enough to eat. The great depression had made damn sure of that. And Bucky had done his best to take care of him, slipping him extra food when he could, talking Steve down from his bullheaded pride, lying with a smile about how much food he himself was getting. Bucky was probably the reason Steve survived those first years.

Anyway, so Steve had gotten used to some beans and bread, maybe some unidentified meat if he was lucky. The most he really heard about other countries was all concerning wars. And that was strange enough.

And now, after Steve had made sure Bucky survived these last few years, after he made sure Bucky knew who he was and how he fit into society, things were beginning to calm down. And there were Chinese food places on the corner.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Talent Goes By, by Tristam

Steve was drawing. Bucky was watching.

The apartment they'd rented together seventh months ago was on the smaller side, all they could afford that was close enough to the center of the city for Steve to be able to get to avengers tower quickly in case of a call to assemble. But it had everything they needed. A bedroom big enough for a bed to fit both of them, a kitchen with old appliances they could understand without a user manual. Enough windows for Bucky to avoid the claustrophobia.

And one hell of a view. 

Steve liked to set up his eisel by the window that looked over the Hudson, and draw pictures of the people walking thirteen floors down. What their lives must be like. He was beautiful when he did that. Loose, relaxed, eyes bright with the fire of creating something.

He made Bucky calm.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Shake it Off, by Rezonate

Steve's phone was blaring the signature siren that meant a threat had surfaced, and the avengers were needed. He was awake and aware with a soldiers speed, out of bed and unzipping the garment bag with his uniform in it.

Bucky was awake too, no less a soldier, watching with dark eyes as his reason for living prepared to risk his life, undressing clinically and slipping into his underarmor. He watched as Steve tightened the buckles on the cargo pants, ran his hands over the three handguns and the rifle strapped to his back, and his thumb around the edge of his shield, an unconscious gesture.

Then Bucky got out of bed to find his own armor. Steve watched quizzically, eyes widening when he saw Bucky reach under the bed and pull out a dusty sports bag.

"Buck, you don't have to, you had a flashback just a couple days ago-"

"Steve."

And that was enough.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by The Other Day, by Insan3lik3

Damn, did Bucky look sexy on a motorcycle.

Well, to be fair, Steve thought Bucky looked sexy just about anywhere, from the more obvious locations and positions, to cooking with his hair in a bun on a Sunday afternoon covered in flour, to smirking behind fury's back as steve was reprimanded for yet another snarky comment, to yelling in Steve's face about unnecessary risks on the battle field.

But here and now, with Bucky weaving between traffic in front of Steve on the highway out of the city, shoulders straight and strong, spine relaxed, hair blown back in the wind from under the helmet... Well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a prompt: put your playlist on shuffle, write a fic inspired by each song, stop writing when the song is over, post. I have no idea where I found this prompt. If you are responsible for it or know who is, please let me know, so I can give credit!


End file.
